User talk:Thekillman
Welcome! Congratulations on starting GWVF Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse dude, why did you ban my account-Gormagon? I never vandalized anything! Why the heck would a vandalist have put so much work into adding to the Gateworld fleet site, i spent hours adding and contibuting, i added like, 50 pages, and added to other, incomplete pages. And i contacted VSTF when the actual vandalist attacked GWF, and helped repair the damage. Then, the vandalist attacked me, trying to make it look like i was the vandalist, but he couldent put my signeture, so it was not me. And, i went to bat for GWF against a very rude critic from Stargate wiki, and tryed to get more interest in the site, why am i banned? Their is a vandalist at work called Golanjarlath. You should ban him because hes been frigging up the site. Also, can you protect my profile page please he keeps messing with it. Side note, sometimes you guys are away for a little while, would it be possable to give me admin powers so i can take care of things even more then i already do? Gormagon 01:10, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Ok, so my two human based races be a part of this 4.0? They have had nothing to do with 1.0-3.0, no stories or events or anything, so they are new and by what i read they can be 4.0 material. They could be an important part of 4.0, since the other races like the Adnihilo, Swarm, and Shrin'Yar and all are not allowed, we will need new materials for this site. They are not bad guys eather. Well, one is, but not a major threat. Yet. Maby i read the info stuff wrong i.d.k. Well, ill put them on the site at some point and i hope its ok. Gormagon 17:47, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Yo, can you remove the "Adnihilo female" image from this wikis image data base and the one from 3.0 please? I would appreciate it.Gormagon 19:10, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey, do you know what is going on with the Gate world forum? I have been unable to access it all day today. Gormagon 23:43, September 4, 2011 (UTC)